


Girl Talk

by Ficcityfic



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcityfic/pseuds/Ficcityfic
Summary: What if Petra finally got to answer Jane's question, "How was it?".





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fun short dribble

“I can't believe it took you and Rafael like six years to have sex" Petra scoffed falling into her chair, well into her second glass of their shared bottle of Viognier.

Jane stuck up her nose in feigned offense, “Hey! It's all about timing. It had to be right.”

“And for the record, I completely understand now why you say Raf is the best you've ever had.” the brunette smirked in self-applauding satisfaction as she stretched out on Petra's couch. “ Holy cow, that man is such a beast--" she began, before abruptly stopping mid-sentence when Petra's eyes shifted down and to the left.

“Wait! He's not?!” Jane gasped, lips pursed with barely contained curiosity. “Oh my God! Who?” she drilled the blonde, watching as Petra turned a deep shade of red.

“JR?!” the short brunette screamed, mouth falling agape after Petra's eyes rolled to the back of her head in an embarrassing attempt at denial, “Plllleaasse, As if.”

“No Way!!” Jane shrieked, unphased by the Petra’s pathetic bid at rebuffing. “That good huh?” Jane finished, stomping her foot on the ground waiting for the blonde to crack.

“Fine!” Petra conceded a minute later, after Jane crossed her arms in disbelief.

“And you absolutely cannot utter a word of this to her; she's smug enough about it already.”

She leaned forward in her chair and lowered her voice, 

“Not good. Life altering.”

Jane squealed and jumped from the couch, clasping her hands over her mouth.

“Promise!” Jane agreed eagerly, quickly adding before the blonde could back out, “And don't think you're going to get away avoiding it a second time. You owe me!” she pointed her finger accusingly. “So spill, and I want every detail.”

“How is it?”

“What?!” Petra asked incredulously, her blush deepening and travelling to cover her chest. “What is there to tell? JR is just... _JR_ " the blonde finished unintentionally huskily, causing Jane to pull the pillow up to her face.

“What makes her better than Rafael?” the intrigued brunette inquired, eyes peaking over the pillow in delight.

“Everything!” Petra blurted out breathlessly, unable to hold it in any longer; finally giving in to her nosy friend. 

She immediately felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Don't get me wrong, Raf is great. I mean the guy definitely knows what he's doing: he's smooth, he's got moves, he's experienced and knows how to please a woman. He's got all the game.”

“Ugh, tell me about it" Jane echoed. “He does this arm caress to back rub while whispering about what he wants to--" Jane started before Petra interrupted laughing “that works everytime? Yeah, that move use to get me too...way too often".

“So with JR, it's even better?.” the brunette probed.

“With JR, it's just...it's just” Petra paused to take a deep breath, “It's just a different level.” she finished, frustrated at her inability to describe the intensity of it. “I don't know how to explain it. It's not moves or game, it's just her.” 

Petra looked up and smiled at a confused Jane before attempting to explain,

“You've met JR, how do you feel when she's around?”

“Easy, Intimidated!” the small brunette burst out with quickly. “She's stunning, ridiculously confident...” Jane counted off exagerattedly on her fingers, “ lets not forget brillant, and she gets this look in her eye like she can--"

“see right through you?” Petra finished, well aware of JR's effect on everyone.

“Yeah!” Jane breathed a sigh of relief, “It's daunting."

Petra laughed audibly at that, “It is daunting. It's not just that she can see through you, it's more than that. She looks at you like she knows you better than you know yourself. It's so freaking frustrating and overwhelming, and let's just say it transfers amazingly to the bedroom.”

“Ohhh!” Jane gasped at that admission, “You mean Petra 'Has to be the boss of everything' Solano likes a woman in charge?” she chided the blonde, “Well you did say you liked to submit, guess I didn’t know if that applied to women as well.”

“It's so much hotter with a woman" Petra said matter of factly.

“Really?”

The blonde groaned, “God, you have no idea." 

“JR's confidence, that power and how she wields it. I have never experienced anything like it.”

“Especially when she’s fully-clothed, in her business suit, sitting cross-legged, sternly watching me as I--” Petra trailed off as her eyes scanned across the room stopping on a chair next to the kitchen table before glazing over.

Petra leaned back, running her fingers over her collarbone absentmindedly.

Jane giddly swatted the blonde with her pillow, laughing as she broke the Petra's very obvious sex reverie, “Focus.”

Petra cleared her throat and fanned her blouse, trying to concentrate and dissipate the sudden heat wave travelling down her body.

“It's her whole demeanor. She moves like she knows your body better than you know your own; your wants better than you know your own; your buttons, your limits; and exactly how and when to push each one.”

Jane's eyes widened impressively, “So JR has like some otherworldy mojo that drives you crazy?”

Petra's heartbeat picked up just thinking about it,

“Crazy is an understatement. I've had good lovers; I've had great lovers; but I've never had someone so magnetizing, that they take complete agency of my body with just their presence. It is the most exhilarating and frightening experience; a completely different kind of domination.”

Jane furrowed her brow lightly, “What do you mean agency over you?”

“I mean when your body is not in your control, no matter how hard you try.” Petra traced her lips with her fingers, flitting through pleasured memories as she tried to find the right words. “When she doesn't need to vocalize; but one look, and you-- Petra glanced down sheepishly--on command, _every single time._ ”

The short brunette's jaw dropped at that, “Are you telling me JR makes you orgasm with a loo--"

The door to Petra's apartment suite opened at that moment, causing Jane to slap her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. JR closed the door behind her, glancing confusingly at the beet-red brunette with her head in her hands on the couch before making her way to Petra, who had a look in her eyes that was unmistakable.

“Jane”, Petra called; eyes deadlocked feverishly on JR as she rose from her chair.

“Leave. Now.”


End file.
